


favorite ghost

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Chiyoh leaves flowers.
Relationships: Chiyoh/Mischa Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	favorite ghost

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** flowers  
>  **femslashficlets tarot table:** Death
> 
> enjoy!

For the first year after Mischa's death, Chiyoh leaves a flower at her grave everyday.

They aren't bought, of course not; she takes all of them from the surroundings of Lecter Castle. Every night, she goes down to her grave, says her prayers, and puts a flower on her tombstone.

Three hundred and sixty-five flowers are there, rotting away, by the anniversary.

Hannibal is haunted by her death; Chiyoh knows she will be just as haunted, if not more, as she's put into the position of the castle's keeper.

Mischa's ghost will haunt those hallways forever, her voice echoing around.


End file.
